Nuestra Historia
by tel-yuu
Summary: Despertó siendo un niño y sin recordar nada de su vida anterior. Pero las palabras de una anciana, le hará buscar esa cosa que tanto ansia su corazón. Está más cerca de lo que el supone. Su primera pista es su peluche.
1. Despertar e Infancia

Kakashi y algunos personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto sensei

**Aclaración inicial**: En este mundo, ellos escuchan el nombre original del otro mundo. Por lo tanto ella y como otras personas lo llaman por otro nombre.

**Arg**: Despertó siendo un niño y sin recordar nada de su vida anterior. Pero las palabras de una anciana, le hará buscar esa cosa que tanto ansia su corazón. Está más cerca de lo que el supone. Su primera pista es su peluche.

A ver si alguien comparte esta pequeña opinión: ¿Por qué algunos argumentos de Fanfics parecen anuncios? Si gente, esas es mi duda. Porque para mi entender un Argumento es un resumen de pocas líneas del relato, no un "Entra y léelo", "Entrad es mi primer relato", "Mal Sumary" y otra sarta de cosas como poner la hora en que lo suben, que están dormidas o incluso que harán con el futuro del relato. No importa que sea un mal argumento y lo que sea. Es que cada vez dan menos ganas de leerlos….

Ya acabo con mi paranoia inicial, pero lo que digo es verdad. Solo tienen que leer los argumentos. Esto es la continuación de The Origins of the Dragon.

* * *

**Despertar e Infancia**

Su consciencia despertó al cumplir tres años. Fue la primera vez en darse cuenta que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaba en una tienda junto a su madre. Hoy le dejaban escoger su regalo de cumpleaños. No sabía que elegir entre tanto juguete. Ninguno le gustaba. Miro a su madre haciendo pucheros. Quería irse. Ella no le prestó atención. Le señalo los peluches de un estante. Se asqueo al verlos. Eran todos para niñas: Ositos, conejos, unicornios, elefantes, leones, ranas y más. Pero hubo uno de todos ellos que le gusto. Tironeo de su falda, porque ya lo había elegido. Nada. Su madre estaba hablando con la vecina. No le gustaba. Su sonrisa y ojos le daban miedo. Se escondió tras ella y se agarro a su falda. La vecina rio al ver su reacción disimuladamente. Interrumpió su conversación despidiéndose de la vecina

-**¿Qué te pasa mi niño?- **Pregunto su madre. Él señalo el juguete con una sonrisa. **-¡Ah! Ya has elegido.** – Le dio una palmadita.- **Anda ve a cogerlo. Yo te espero aquí.**

Fue corriendo a cogerlo. Era el último que quedaba, ahí, solo, en el estante. Lo abrazo en cuanto lo sostuvo en sus brazos. No lo iba soltar jamás, solamente al ahora de pagar. Antes le puso nombre. Así definitivamente seria suyo. Regreso a donde su madre. Le estaba esperando en la caja. Lo cogió en brazos. Se lo enseño y luego lo entrego al dependiente. Le miro mal. Su madre pago y lo volvió a recuperar.

-**Ya tenemos tu regalo**.- lo dejo en el suelo.- **Ahora,** - Le tendió la mano.- **regresemos a casa a enseñárselo a papa.**

Correteo por toda la casa con su nuevo amigo. Su padre aun no había regresado. Su madre se encontraba preparando la cena. La olía desde el salón. Le estaba preparando su plato favorito. Siguió correteando hasta llegar a su cuarto en el piso superior. Le enseño todas sus cosas y le hizo un hueco junto a su cama. Le preparo una cama improvisada con un cojín y su mantita de perritos. Escucho la puerta de la calle. Había vuelto su padre. Fue a enseñárselo. Este le revolvió el pelo en modo de saludo. Le presento a su amiguito. Su padre se sorprendió por su elección tan peculiar.

-**¿Iras con él al colegio?- **Dejo sus cosas a un lado del sofá y colgó la americana en el armario empotrado cerca de la entrada.

-**¡No! **–Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.- **Se asustaría con los horribles niños de clase.-** Se asqueo al recordarlos.- **Se quedara aquí vigilando la casa y cuidando a mama.**

Era fin de semana….

Llego el lunes con sus cosas malas y buenas. Gritaba como un loco. Estaba en plena rabieta. No quería ponerse el sombrero. Era una de las prendas obligatorias del uniforme escolar de los pequeños. Al igual que los pantalones, calcetines y corbata azul marino y la camisa azul celeste; Si, sus primeros pasos en los estudios fueron en un colegio privado; Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Le apretaba la cabeza y las otras madres le ven adorable. Le estiraban mucho de los mofletes. Le dejaban toda la cara bien roja. Sus compañeros de clase se reían de él. Los detestaba. No los aguantaba. Conto con las manitas cuantos años tenía que aguantarles. Perdió la cuenta. No sabía cuántos años faltaban. Se mosqueo por no saberlo. Fue a preguntárselo a su profesora. No aclaro su duda. Lo mando a jugar con los bloques. Ya Tendría tiempo en averiguarlo.

Iba amontonando, pieza por pieza, los bloques de colores en línea recta. Ocupaba un extremo a otro de la clase. Estaban en su hora de descanso y él no había salido al patio. Prefería terminar lo que había empezado. Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Le quedaba una última pieza. La iba colocar hasta que alguien se lo arruino. Le destrozo el trabajo de horas de niño. Golpeo el suelo con el puñito e hizo amago de llorar. Era un niño. Lo niños no lloran. Grito cabreado.

-**¡Me has roto mi construcción!**- Se dirigía a un aniña con coletas. Salía del ropero.- **¡Arréglalo ahora mismo!**- Exigió.

-**¡Eh! Yo no lo he tirado. Estaba en medio.- **No le hizo mucha gracia su contestación.

-**¡Arréglalo fea!- **Le tiro de las coletas.

-**¡No tonto, yo no lo he tirado!- **Le estiro de los mofletes.

Estuvieron chinchándose y peleando durante un buen rato. La profesora los vio y los separo. Porque llegaron a las manos.

**-¡Hey chicos!-** Tenia a uno en una mano y el otro en la otra mano. Hablaban a la vez. No les entendía.- **¡Parad ya! ¡Kakashi, Tu** –Dirigiéndose a él.- **vete a esa esquina a reflexionar y** tu - Ahora a ella.- **a la otra! ¡Estáis castigados!**

Ese día nunca lo olvido durante esos tres años de guardería. Ahora empezaría primaria y nunca la volvería a ver. Les separarían en dos clases. Eso le quitaba el sueño. Estaba nervioso. Pues no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo. ¿Qué haría? Necesitaba dormir. Bostezo y se estiro. Con la mano toco algo. Se había olvidado de su amigo. Lo cogió y se abrazo a él. Al poco rato se quedo dormido.

El reloj sonó a su hora. Se sobresalto tanto que cayó al suelo del susto. Corrió a la habitación de sus padres. Salto a la cama para despertarlos. Lo consiguió. Los despertó. Eran las siete de la mañana. Tenía hambre y ganas de ver su nuevo uniforme. Era algo intermedio entre los pequeños y mayores. Según su madre seguiría llevando la misma camisa azul celeste y la corbata, opcional, y calcetines azul marino, pero se le añadía un jersey del mismo color.

La hora llego. Los profesores les iban llamando de uno en uno. A él le toco en la primera, en la mejor según él. Pues ella no estaba y seria libre de sus insultos. Aunque lo malo era aguantar a uno de sus compañeros. Le seguía a todas partes, incluso hasta el baño. Lo tenía como compañero de pupitre dándole la turra. Le daban dolores de cabeza a tan temprana edad. Le estaba contando lo contento que estaba de compartir la misma mesa que él y sus vacaciones. Le mando callar. No soportaba su parloteo constante. Aunque tendría que aguantarle por largos años. Si, ahora ya sabía cuántos años iba estar en el colegio. Con el tiempo serian grandes amigos.

Los recreos en primaria eran como guerras campales. Niños descontrolados correteando por todos lados. Otros practicando deportes: futbol y baloncesto en general. La otra mayoría jugando a juegos típicos de recreo. Él se encontraba allí junto con su pesado compañero. Se dirigían a la fuente. Se paró en seco. Su enemigo estaba ocupando la fuente. Le había detectado. Parecía ser que ella iba estar un buen rato ahí. Solo para fastidiarle.

**-¡Eh! ¡Quítate de ahí fea!-** La empujo y se apodero de la fuente- **¡Ya has bebido suficiente!**

**-¡Cabeza cuadrada!-** Cambio su típico tonto por ese.- **¡No había terminado!-** Lo golpeo.

-¡Pues ahora sí!- Le hace un gesto para que se fuera.- ¡Voy a beber!

Ella gruño y se marcho. Él había ganado la primera batalla del curso. Con el paso de los años, sus amables apelativos fueron cambiando mucho. Cada mes se cambiaban el nombre. Aunque al llegar al último curso de primaria se estancaron. Se les termino los insultos. Como un trato silencioso, se ignoraron. O eso parecía. Él empezó a leer más libros en busca de más apelativos para ella. Así, de provecho aumentaba su vocabulario. En cuanto a ella prefirió hacer que no existía. Esa actitud le fastidiaba mucho a él. El no insultarla le dejaba un extraño vacio dentro de él. No entendía el porqué. Así que lo dejo pasa.

El último día de curso llego. Su libertad estaba a punto de empezar. Dejarían atrás los recuerdos de la infancia para dar paso a la etapa más caótica de sus vidas, la adolescencia.

En ese mismo día, en el aeropuerto cualquiera, alguien bajaba de un avión….


	2. Vacaciones y Pesadilla

Neee.. Perdonad que me halla salido tan corto.

* * *

**Vacaciones y Pesadilla**

El verano venía aburrido y caluroso. Lo odiaba. Sus padres habían tenido la gran idea de ir de vacaciones quince días a una isla lejos de sus libros. ¿Qué haría sin ellos? Menos mal que se traía con él a su amigo. No estará solo allí. Pero si lo veían con él…. Lo mantendría guardado en su mochila. A su edad era mal visto verlos con tales cosas. Solo lo sacaría a la hora de dormir. Ahora se encontraba metido en un avión direcciona esa isla. No le gustaba nada. Estaba inquieto. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para llegar?

La lucecita de abrocharse el cinturón se ilumino. Ya estaba cerca. El avión se inclino hacia abajo. Se estaba preparando para aterrizar. Las ruedas se desplegaron y toco tierra. Respiro aliviado. El volar no lo llevaba muy bien. Se derrumbo en un banco en cuanto salió del avión. Esperaba a que sus padres cogieron las maletas. Tardaban bastante en cogerlas. Salieron las últimas.

Se instalaron en una pequeña casa. Era alquilada. Muy desagradable. Vería a sus padres pululando todo el día. Como no tenía ni uno de sus amados libros y al amigo pesado, se echo encima de la cama. Iba pasarse las vacaciones durmiendo. Entonces el timbre lo despertó y fastidio el plan. Fue averiguar el causante de tanto alboroto. Era una anciana, la dueña de la casa. Les traía un regalo de bienvenida. Le sonrió de forma extraña al verle. Le dio tal escalofrió que no se atrevió a salir del cuarto. Aunque se quedo escuchando la conversación.

-**¿Qué tal el viaje señores Hatake? **–Pregunto la anciana.- **¿Encontrasteis bien el lugar?**

-**¡Oh! Si, lo encontramos perfectamente**.- Contesto su padre.- **gracias a sus indicaciones previas.**

La conversación duro horas. Del aburrimiento, acabo quedándose dormido otra vez. Se dejo guiar por su subconsciencia hacia un mundo sin lógica, el mundo de los sueños.

Su amigo creció delante de sus narices. Era el doble de alto y ancho que él. De sus fauces salía hilitos de humo. Sus ojos brillaban como la llama de una vela. Estaba vivo. Se acerco a él y lo olisqueo. Gruño. Acto seguido, rugió. Sintió su ardiente aliento cubrirle el cuerpo, calor. Luego desapareció. Lo dejo solo. De repente, unos ojos dorados aparecieron en medio de la oscuridad. Parecían llenos de sabiduría, pero no se fiaba. En ellos había malicia. Retrocedió asustado.

-**¿Tienes miedo niño? **–Aquella voz sonó distorsionada. No contesto. No tenia voz.- **Tus ojos me cuentan mucho de ti…**- Escucho sus pasos acercarse.- **En otra vida conviviste con los míos….** – Hubo silencio por parte de ese ser.- **Aun no ha despertado su poder. Por eso él no recuerda…. **–Susurro.- **Tu corazón busca algo sin saber que es en realidad**.- Ese comentario lo desconcentro.- **Se lo prometiste…. Lo que buscas es….**

Despertó con brusquedad y con sudor frio. Tenía la sensación de que esos ojos aun le seguían observando. Al igual que sus palabras, exactamente una frase, no paraba de repetirse en su mente. No quería saber su significado y mucho menos recordarlo. Intento olvidarlo. No lo consiguió. Seguía como si se le hubiera grabado en el alma.

-**Mi corazón busca algo**.- Lo dijo observando a su amigo.- **¿Pero el que?**

Los ojos de su amigo brillaron por un instante. Lo soltó asustado. Había sido imaginaciones suyas, un producto de su mente. Nervioso se fue al baño a refrescarse y de paso a tomar un vaso de leche. Aun faltaban unas pocas horas para el amanecer.

En las noches siguientes, no lograba dormir con tranquilidad. Tenía miedo de volver a ver esos siniestros ojos. Aquel sueño se repetía infinidad de veces. Ni siquiera dormía con su amigo. Este solía creciendo y gruñéndole constantemente. Era esa casa que le producía esas pesadillas. Lo odiaba. Contaba los días para regresar. Así esa pesadilla desaparecía de su recuerdo. No las palabras. En cuanto su madre le ordeno hacer la maleta, se le olvido. Una vieja amiga le había lanzado una pequeña ayuda. Sabia quien será o era en ese otro mundo. Ella misma con su larga trenza encanada les deseo un buen viaje de regreso.

Corrió emocionado hacia su habitación. ¡Por fin en casa! Abrió la ventana para dejar salir el aire acerrado. Olía a rayos como a calcetines mal olientes. Busco la causa del mal olor. Acabo encontrándolo. Estaba abajo, un bocadillo olvidado en las profundidades de su cama. No recordaba como acabo eso ahí. Lo cogió con dos reglas en modo de pinzas. Con sumo cuidado fue a la cocina. Su madre puso cara de asco. El bocadillo estaba verde y mohoso.

-**Tira eso, hijo.-** Le acerco la papelera.

-**Eso iba hacer, mama**.- Lo tiro con gusto a la papelera.- **¿Hay insecticida?**

-**Espera.-** Rebusco en los armarios de la cocina.- **No hay, Kakashi. ¿Lo necesitas con urgencia?**

-**Sí, hay hormigas debajo de mi cama**.- Su estomago crujió y abrió la nevera. No había nada.

-**Hablare con tu padre- **Comprobó los armarios restantes.- **para que nos lleve al centro a comprar comida. No hay nada. Aprovecharemos a comprar tu material escolar.**

- **¡Faltan meses mama!** – Se quejo, pero su madre ya se había marchado.


	3. Etapa Nueva y Rumores

**Etapa Nueva y Rumores**

El nuevo ciclo empezaba, la secundaria. Esa etapa odiosa para quien tanto se quiere olvidar. Hormonas y muchos cambios. Estos últimos serian buenos o malos, según por donde se mirase. Tan solo duraría unos cuatro años. Serian los años decisivos de sus vidas. A partir de ahí encaminarían sus vidas hacia uno de tantos caminos.

Eso le daba miedo. ¿Cuál erigiría? No quiera cambar. Quería ser siendo el mismo. El perderse en el camino no estaba en sus planes de futuro. Estudiaría sin distracciones absurdos durante todo el curso o etapa escolar. Lo malo era aguantar a los demás. Los toleraba, pero había a veces…. Prefería no pensarlo. Aun no había comenzado el curso y ya estaba pensando en matarlos a todos. Metafóricamente. Este año se había prometido hacer callar a más de una persona, incluida a ella. Más bien ignorarla. No iba a empezar la guerra verbal. Siempre lo empezaba él. No lo comprendía. Ya no tenía sentido.

De repente se vio abordado por detrás. Tal fue el susto que se le cayó la cartera al suelo. Había sido su pesado amigo. Le dio con ella en cuanto la recogió. No le gustaba esa clase de bromas por parte de él. Le echo la bronca hasta que algo lo distrajo. Ella apareció en su campo visual. La veía rara. Frunció el ceño sin saber el que. Ella fijo su vista en él, como si estuviera a punto de soltarle alguna cosa. No lo hizo saludaba a alguien que esta tras él. Se desilusiono un poco. Su amigo se dio cuenta y sonrió tramando alguna de las suyas.

-¡Oye!- Se sobresalto cuando su amigo pasó el brazo por el hombro. – Se te ve desanimado. ¿No me digas que te está empezando a gustar?

-¿¡Cómo!?- Exclamo alarmado.- ¡No! –Puso cara de asco.- Vamos entrando.- Cambio de tema muy rápido.- Se va acercando la hora.

Se deshizo del brazo de su amigo y entro a clase. Se sentó en el primer asiento que pillo. No muy adelante, ni muy atrás, en medio. Ahí se quedaran hasta el final del curso. Poco a poco iban entrando sus compañeros y sentándose en los pupitres vacios. El nuevo curso estaba a punto de comenzar.

El profesor llego apurado y acompañado por alguien más, un nuevo alumno. Este primero era un poco desliñado y su pelo rubio estaba despeinado. Le indico al nuevo el único sitio libre. Le dio un escalofrió al pasar por su lado. Juro que le había visto en algún lugar. No recordaba bien. El cabello del nuevo alumno le dio una pista, la trenza. Aquella vieja llevaba el mismo peinado. Además se parecían un poco. El recuerdo de las pesadillas regresó de golpe. Se quedo paralizado y sin atender que decía el profesor.

Se estaba presentando y repartiendo los horario. Después soltó el discurso típico de inicio de curso. Recordó algunas normas escolares, tanto viejas como nuevas. También explico algunas dudas expuestas por alguno de sus compañeros.

-A partir de este curso, ambas clases compartirán la misma asignatura, educación física.- Un grupo de chicos se horrorizo.- No estaréis todos juntos. Chicos por un lado y chicas por otro…. – Les metió un rollo de su época escolar.

De paso les conto un chiste. No surtió efecto. Por lo menos, se animaron un poco cuando propuso contar brevemente sus vacaciones y a su vez se presentaban. El profesor comenzó contando sus horripilantes vacaciones junto con su mujer. Luego fueron otros quienes continuaron narrando las suyas. Entonces le toco a él. Su amigo le dio un codazo para traerle de vuelta. Fue corto y poco satisfactorio por los demás. Escucho un aburrido que otro. El era así y no podía cambiarlo. Tampoco había sucedido nada extraordinario para contar. En cuanto al otro asunto, era cosa suya. Todos terminador de contar sus cosas y el timbre sonó concluyendo así la jornada escolar de ese día.

-¿Qué vas hacer ahora? – Recogía sus cosas, su amigo.

-Irme a casa.- Esa contestación no era lo que quería escuchar.

-¿Por qué?- Sonó aniñado.- Podemos ir a los recreativos. Han puesto una nueva máquina. Eso me han dicho.

-No Obito.- Se negó.- No puedo. Mi madre me ha pedido que regrese a casa cuando termine.- Se excuso.- Dijo algo sobre nuevos vecinos y otras cosas que no escuche.

-¡Ah Bueno! Si es eso…- Se entristeció.- Iré solo. Jugare a todas las maquinas melancólico, porque mi mejor amigo no está.- Dramatizo.- Diré que no estás entre nosotros para que me den fichas gratis…

-Obito….- Sabia por donde iba.- Te he dicho que no puedo.- Miro el reloj. Era tarde. Me tengo que ir. Mañana nos vemos.

Dejo allí a su amigo y salió de clase volando. Debía llegar a tiempo o su madre lo mataría. En su trayectoria choco contra alguien. No miro quien era ni se disculpo. Tenía prisa. Pero….

-¡Mira por donde caminas, imbécil! – Gritaron.

No presto atención siguió adelante. Hasta que algo lo golpeo, una capeta; Los chicos de alrededor esperaban su reacción o cualquier cosa. Llevaban años sabiendo de su guerra; Se giro despacio aguantando su cabreo. Resulto ser ella. Del mismo modo, se la devolvió. Ella lo esquivo y se rio un poco de él. Gruño. No tenía ganas de nada. Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí echando humo.

-o-

No muy lejos de ahí, en se mismo pasillo. Un ser lo observo todo desde la distancia. La reacción de ambos le dejo consternado. No era lo que esperaba. Ya era demasiado viejo para involucrarse en esa clase de asuntos. Se lo dejaría a la nueva generación. Aunque uno de ellos dos había recibido ayuda hacia muy poco. Unos cascabeles sonaron cerca de él. Eso le pareció. Sonrió. Conocía a quien pertenecía ese sonido.

-Muchacha.- Llamo con su extraño acento a una chiquilla que pasaba por allí.- Tu abuela es…. Te pareces algo a ella.

-o-

A lo largo de ese curso, dejo de lado su temor hacia su pesadilla. Era algo irracional y sin comprensión. Debía olvidarlo cuanto antes. Eso lo decidió en año nuevo. Más tarde, en Marzo ya no lo recordaba. Había hecho bien. Ahora tenía otros asuntos a los que atender. Cómo pasar desapercibido de la mirada de las féminas de su clase. Tenía claro que no había cambiado en nada. Bueno, tan solo habían crecido dos palmos. Lo demás, no lo comprendía. Su amigo se reía cuando alguna de sus compañeros se le acercaba a declararse. Los rechazaba como el sabia hacer, diciendo no y que no estaba interesado. Las dejaba echas polvo. Con eso se iniciaron los rumores y le pusieron un mote todas, o casi todas, las chicas de clase. Nunca supo cual era. A parte, comenzaron a plantearse su orientación sexual.

Al pasar con su amigo, solo escuchaba cuchicheos o risitas.

-¡Oye! – Empezaba a estar harto.- ¿Sabes que está ocurriendo¿

-Ni idea.- Su amigo se encogió de hombros.- Llevan así desde Febrero.- Se cayó unos segundos.- Espera….. – Le agarro del brazo por detenerlo.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez….

-En Febrero.- Lo miro interrogante. Pues su amigo estaba pensando más de lo habitual.- Te ha venido algo a la mente, ¿Verdad?

-Una teoría pequeña.- Mostro la medida con los dedos.- El día después de tu vigésimo quinto rechazo, si llevo la cuenta, Kakashi, comenzaron los extraños rumores hacia ti.- Bajo la voz.- Incluso te pusieron un mote. No sé cuál es. No me mires de ese modo y ni intentes investigarlo o te mataran.- Siguió hablando como un loco. – No Kakashi, no lo hagas.- El no estaba haciendo nada.- Te preguntas como lo sé, ¿No? Tengo una espía entre ellos.

-Obito estás loco.- Entro en clase.- Te lo has inventado todo. No me lo creo.

-¡Bah!- Se rindió y desplomo sobre su pupitre.- Creen que eres de la otra acera.- Lo soltó con retintín.

-¿¡Como!?- No se creía lo que había escuchado. ¿Él? ¿Eso? ¡Jamás!.- Eso es….

No pudo replicar. El profesor había llegado. Tan solo le quedaba una duda. ¿Quién había empezado tal rumor? Ella….

La hora perfecta llego. Iría a buscarla para encontrar una explicación al rumor. Primero le puso una excusa a su amigo. Necesitaba libarse de él. Si no le impediría averiguar la verdad. Después era buscarla en lugares clave. Ejemplo: en el patio, en la biblioteca, sala de estudios, en el pequeño bosquecillo… Había tantos lugares por donde comenzar a mirar. Suspiro agobiado. Tardaría horas en encontrarla. Además, llegaría tarde a casa y le echarían una buena bronca en cuanto apareciese por la puerta. Se dio prisa, porque también había la posibilidad de que se hubiese ido a casa.

-¡Maldita sea!- Maldijo agobiado. Había llegado a un patio interior.- Tampoco está aquí.

-¿A quién buscar misógino?- Pregunto una voz desde algún lugar. Era ella, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

-A ti….- No se le ocurría ninguna forma de insultarla. Seguía sin localizarla.

-Aquí arriba palurdo.- La vio por fin. Estaba asomada por una de las ventanas cercanas al claustro de profesores. ¿Qué hacía allí?- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tú –Renuncio con desprecio.- has comenzado el rumor sobre que…. Yo….- Prefirió no seguir.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- Miro hacia atrás. Alguien la llamaba.- ¡YA VOY LEÑE!- Volvió a mirarlo.- ¡Oye! Me llaman.- Se despidió con la mano.- Adiós.

La respuesta no fue clara. Si ella no fue, entonces quien. Abrió los ojos como platos. Se había dado cuenta de una cosa, su amigo. Tonto de él por no darse cuenta. Se dio de cabezazos contra la pared cuando llego a casa. Mañana hablaría con él para aclararlo.

Se tumbo en la cama agotado. Su mente estaba bloqueada y abarrotada de demasiada información. En ese estado no podría hacer los deberes e incluso estudiar. Se quedaría en blanco con los primeros ejercicios o no sabría por dónde empezar a estudiar. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo varias veces. Fue un intento desastroso para despejarse. Unas piedrecitas daban contra su ventana. Se levanto desganado y abrió la ventana sin llegar asomarse. Otra piedra impacto contra la ventana y entro hacia el interior. Se asomo a ver quien estaba incordiando.

-¿¡Que!?- Grito cabreado. Era ella. ¡Tú!

-Hola imbecil –Le saludo con cierta inocencia.

-¿¡Como sabes donde vivo!? –Apretó la mano contra el marco de la ventana.

-No puedo revelarte el cómo lo sé.- Sonrió con malicia.- He venido porque ya sé quien ha lanzado ese rumor.

-¿Y porque iba creerte?- No se fiaba.

-Ni yo misma se porque intento ayudarte.- Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Quieres saberlo si o no?

-Ya sé quien ha sido. Ha sido Obito.- Lo tenía bien claro.

-No, te equivocas.- Se rio un poco.- Tampoco he sido yo. Ya te lo he dicho antes.- Suspiro resignada.- Ha sido esa tal Rin…


	4. Maquillaje y Pelea

**Aclaración inicial**: En este mundo, ellos escuchan el nombre original del otro mundo. Por lo tanto ella y como otras personas lo llaman por otro nombre.

* * *

**Maquillaje y Pelea**

La expresión de su rostro era todo menos de asombro. Su teoría por los suelos. Su amigo, Obito, no había resultado ser el artífice de ese rumor, sino esa chica llama Rin. Tampoco sabia quien era o si la había visto o estuviera en su propia clase. Abrió la boca para decir algo y nada. No tenía palabras. Para el colmo era que peor enemigo esperaba alguna respuesta. Ella empezaba a impacientarse ante su silencio. La arrojo una piedra.

-¡Eh!- Le había alcanzado.- ¡Estas loca! ¡Me has dado en todo el ojo! ¡Me va quedar marca!

-¡Al fin! – Exclamo.- Te habías quedado pasmado ahí.

-¿Y?- Lo había cabreado.- ¡Adiós! – Cerró la ventana de golpe.

-¡De nada, eh! –Escucho a fuera.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente tenía el ojo morado. ¿Qué le diría a Obito? Alguna mentira como a sus padres. Que había tropezado y se había dado contra algún lado. También se lo contaría así quien se lo preguntase. Se desanimo un poco. Ahora seria la comidilla de clase. ¿Qué rumor propagarían ese mismo día? Se vistió con el uniforme como de costumbre y salió para el colegio.

No se encontró con ningún conocido por el camino. Solo se encontró con alguno profesor que le pregunto por el asunto. No le pusieron ninguna objeción. Era normal tener esa clase de accidentes domésticos. Además los profesores no le tenían por un chico problemático. Ni nada por el estilo. Como había llegado demasiado temprano y las clases no estaban abiertas. Fue a la biblioteca a repasar los ejercicios.

Se sentó en una de las grandes mesas cercanas al ventanal. Veía llegar a sus compañeros desde allí. De mientras leía un libro. ¿Quién seria de todas esas? Aparto la vista de la ventana. Prefería mantener la mente ocupada en la lectura. Las letras se la amontonaban entre párrafo y párrafo. No logaba mantenerse centrado. No leerse por lo menos unas diez páginas. Cerró el libro de golpe. Luego se llevo un buen susto. Su primera reacción fue arrastrar la silla hacia atrás y poner cara de asco. Ahí estaba ella frente a él.

-¿Cómo? – Señalo en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Lo justo para verte perder los papeles.- Saco un bote de su mochila.- Para ti, - Se lo dejo en la mesa.- te tapara eso. – Se refería a su ojo.

-Mmm...-Miro extrañado el bote.- No me fio.

-¡Agh! Eres… - Aguanto el impulso de insultarle. Fue ella quien abrió el bote.- ¡Ven aquí!- Él instintivamente se alejo. Podría ser cualquier cosa.- Solo es base para el maquillaje, hombre. ¿Quieres mas rumores?

-¡No! ¡No!- Se alarmo ante la idea. Otro rumor…- Pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te ayudo? –Le agarro de la corbata para acercarlo.- No seas niño, tonto.- Le esparció la base alrededor del ojo.- A lo de antes. No lo sé.

-¡Ah!- Estaba como una piedra, inmóvil en su sitio.- Tu… sabes…. ¿Quién es esa Rin?

-¿La del rumor? – Le faltaba un poco para terminar.- Si… No está en tu clase. Si eso te preocupa. Está en la mía.- Se aparto y cerro el bote.

-Gra…-Se le atragantaba la palabra.- gracias.

Ella se le quedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Le había sonado raro. Frunció el ceño y se fue por donde había venido negando algo inexistente. Él no lo entendió. ¿Qué había pasado? Le entro un escalofrió. Entonces el timbre sonó de repente. Llegaba tarde. Recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo. Paro. Se le olvidaba algo, el bote. Lo cogió al vuelo. No podía dejar eso allí. Se lo guardo en el bolsillo y corrió más que en educación física.

Entro disculpándose por su tardanza. El profesor pasó por alto el asunto. Ya le habían informado de donde estaba. Le ordeno sentarse. Todos lo observaban y cuchicheaban. Los ignoro. El profesor puso orden. Después empezó a impartir su clase. Cuando les daba la espalda. Todo el mundo hacia lo que quería. Ese día se lanzaban papelillos. A él le llego uno. Lo encontró dentro del cajón de su pupitre. No ponía de quien era, solo su nombre. Aquella caligrafía parecía de chica. Sospecho o tuvo idea alguna de quien procedía. Su amigo, a lado, le tiraba de la manga para ver que había escrito. Desdoblo sin hacer ruido el papel. No había nada escrito. Hasta que se fijo bien. Había trazos en el, pero no visibles. Con el lápiz, mancho el papel y salió a la luz lo escrito, una palabra: "Capullo".

Su amigo, Obito, no aguanto la risa. Lo golpeo en el costado. Le susurro algo al odio. Su cara alegre cambio a una más seria. Abrió el libro de la asignatura y atendió al profesor. Tampoco le había dicho nada del otro mundo. Sino los días que faltaban para los exámenes. Por su reacción, era que no había ni empezado a estudiar. Arrugo el papel. Sabia de quien era, ella.

La tarde llego con rapidez. Solo le quedaban dos horas aproximadamente. La asignatura era Educación Física. El peor momento para él. Porque los chicas de ambas clases, todas o casi todas, se le quedaban mirando. No las hacia ni caso, ni a ellas, ni a sus palabras. Las ignoraba y seguía a lo suyo. Hoy a los chicos les tocaba futbol. Por parte de las chicas lo desconocía.

El profesor les dividió en dos grupos, por clases. Mando a unos al campo y otros al banquillo. A él le toco lo segundo. Dio gracias por ello. No estaba realmente entusiasmado en jugar. Antes de eso, como de costumbre, todos calentaron articulaciones y músculos. También dieron un par de vueltas al campo.

Observo el juego de sus compañeros. Eran malísimos. Hacían trampas por todos lados. Se rio. Se habían picado por quienes metían más goles. Iban empatados al minuto veintitrés. Corrían de un lado a otro. Hasta que el profesor dio un toque de silbato. Había llegado la hora de descanso y cambio de jugadores. En ese rato, un grupo de chicas, muy pocas, unas diez, salían del gimnasio un poco agobiadas. Se acercaron al profesor a preguntarse o decirle alguna cosa. A lo lejos se escuchaba un jaleo procedente del gimnasio.

-Señor Kikutake, se ha montado una guerra campal ahí dentro.- Contesto ella. Él maldijo para sí. No había ganas de tener otra guerra allí, con ellos dos. La señorita Ichihara no ha mandado aquí y avisarle. Necesita su ayuda. No puede con ellas.

-Muy bien, quedaos aquí. – Se dirigió a ellos.- ¡Chicos jugar a lo que queráis! – Se escucho gritos de alegría.- Hatake estas al cargo. Enseguida regreso. Si llega la hora de cambiarse, marchaos.

Quiso gritar. ¿Al cargo de todos esos borregos? No le harían caso por muchos que les gritase. Además estaban las chicas. Una bomba de relojería era aquello. Alguno ya intentaba llamar la atención de ellas. Se hacían los interesantes. Ver su comportamiento era un espectáculo.- Se fue al otro extremo del campo a donde Obito. Este intentaba patear decentemente el balón. No lo logro. Miraba de reojo al grupito de chicas.

-Ella no está.- Dijo decepcionado.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No sé a quién te refieres.- Sabia quien se refería. Se encogió de hombros y miro dirección a las chicas.- Debe de ser algo muy grave para hacer llamar al profesor Kikutake.

-¿Pero has visto la cara de tu enemigo, Kakashi?- Medio ahogo el grito- Parecía asustada. Esa impresión me dio a mí. Además dijo guerra campal. ¿A qué se refería? - Le paso el balón.

-A una pelea de chicas.- Lo intercepto.- No todas ellas son partidaria por lo que se ve.- Las señalo.- Ya nos enteraremos mas tarde.

Y se enteraron.

La clase transcurrió tranquila los quince primeros minutos. Luego, tras dar las instrucciones del ejercicio, la profesora las mando ponerse en fila. De una en una saltaron el plinton. Se rieron de sus torpezas. Algunas no llegaban a saltarlo. En el trascurso de la espera, hablaban de sus cosas. El tema de esa hora eran los chicos. La conversación empezó bien. Contaban sus comportamientos en clase y fuera. Después las cosas pasaron rápido. Insultos, empujones y por último la pelea. Causa se desconoce.


	5. Pupitre

Ya sé que tardo mucho y son cortos. Es mi inspiración. Se ha ido. Regresa cuando quieren. También ando un pelín ocupado. Ando sacándome el carnet de conducir y con un cambio de gafas. La graduación me ha subido. Algún día no muy lejano los capítulos serán algo más largos.

* * *

**Pupitre**

Al día siguiente, reunieron a todo el curso en el auditorio. El director, junto con los tutores de ambas clases, narro lo sucedido el día anterior y las consecuencias de quienes participaron. Suspendieron a la mayoría de las chicas durante varias semanas. También habían decidido unir las clases por un tiempo. La gran mayoría se quejo. No aceptaban la decisión de los profesores. Sería un fastidio. Les dieron un nuevo horario provisional. Más quejas. Después les mandaron a recoger sus cosas. Los cambiaban de aula.

Cargaba con sus cosas: La cartera colgada en el hombro y los libros, los cuadernos y el estuche en columna en sus manos. No aguantaba más. Pesaba un quintal o como una ballena según Obito. Lo tenía a lado quejándose de lo lindo. Resoplo agobiado. El director los había guiado hasta allí. Se vieron obligados a esperar. Llevaban quince minutos. No lo era. Solo eran unos escasos minutos. El tiempo se les ralentizo bastante. El milagro se obro. El profesor Minato llego apurado con las llaves del nuevo lugar.

-Lo siento chicos.- Se disculpo.- No encontrábamos las llaves.- Se las enseño y abrió la puerta. Los chicos se agitaron. Querían entrar cuanto antes.- ¡Calmaos! ¡Esta vez no! Os iré llamando de uno en uno.- Se enmudecieron unos cuantos.- Os diré donde os sentareis. Empecemos por…- Miro a todos con cuidado.- ¡Hatake! Tu primero, ve a primera fila junta a la ventana.

No protesto. Avanzo despacio y con cuidado. Sorteo a sus compañeros apiñados en la entrada. Logro entrar con dificultad. No soportaba más el peso. Los dejo caer sobre el nuevo pupitre. Las manos le dolían. Las tenía rojas. Las dejo reposar. Se sentó relajado. Tras un rato de descanso, metió las cosas en el cajón y se puso a leer mientras tanto. Aun quedaba parte de sus compañeros para que entraran y se colocaran en sus asientos asignados.

Vio entrar a Obito. Le habían mandado sentarse en el otro extremo. Lejos de él. Seguía protestando por todo. Rio ante la actitud infantilona de su amigo. Por mucho que se quejara. No le harían caso.

-Monioka al lado de Hatake. ¡Ya! – Su alegría se esfumo al escuchar eso.

Su enemigo, ella, se acercaba hacia donde estaba él sentado. Como aquel día en la biblioteca, se alejo por instinto. Ella iba ser su compañera de pupitre. Miro enfadado al tutor. Este le sonrió como si no supiera su conflicto. La guerra iba estar garantizada. Ella lo miro de forma siniestra. Le entro miedo. Iba ser una tortura hasta las vacaciones.

Lo fue las primeras horas. Cuando atendía las explicaciones del profesor y perdía de vista su cuaderno. Este se veía con dibujos por todas partes. También algunos de sus apelativos. Eran a lápiz. Por lo menos podía borrarlo. Era un hábito de ella, dibujar en su cuaderno y en el de los demás. Se le daba bastante bien. Eso no podía negarlo. A parte de algunas cosas que le irritaba. Le repateaba verla terminar los ejercicios de matemáticas al cabo de diez minutos. Aparte de algunas cosas. A veces se sentía bien cuando ella intentaba hacer los ejercicios de algún idioma. Se le daban fatal.

En uno de los descansos, ella desapareció. Supuso que iría al baño. Se puso pancho por poco tiempo. Se acercaba alguien, la nueva. ¿Vendría hablar con él? Nunca lo ha hecho. Tan solo en pocas ocasiones para preguntar. Iba hacia él con un taco de folios.

-Hatake, ¿Podemos hablar? – Traía cara de pocos amigos.

-Si…- Alargo la palabra.- ¿Sucede algo Araki?

-No, no pasa nada. He visto el problema desde mi sitio.- Señalo.- Te traía folios. Déjalos entre Yu…, Morioka y tu.- Le explicaba el truco.- Dejara de dibujar en tu cuaderno.

-Si a mí ni me importa.- Borro parte de la obra de arte de su cuaderno.- Es a lápiz.

-Siempre empieza así las primeras horas.- Le dejo folios. Luego se pasa al bolígrafo o rotulador.- Él frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía saber eso, si está en su clase? Vio su duda en el rostro.- Me lo hace a mí en la clase optativa. Me harte un poco de sus dibujos y busque alguna forma de que parara. Es imposible.- Dio un golpe en la mesa. Él pego un bote.- Fue a preguntarle al profesor Minato y me dio esa solución, la de los folios.

-¿El profesor Minato?- No tenía lógica. Se negó.- ¿Por qué te dijo eso?

-Por que la conoce. Porque es su tío...- Le soltó unos cuantos porqués más. No le prestó atención.

La bruma en el misterio se desvaneció. Todo empezó a encajarle. El porqué ella sabía donde él vivía. ¿Por qué? Ahora tenía más dudas. ¿Estaría ella espiándolo desde la casa de Minato? Era su vecino…

-Gracias por decírmelo.- Guardo los folios en el cajón.- Se los iré dejando ahí.

-Vale.- Se encogió de hombros.- ¡Uy! ¡Que viene! –Fue hacia su sitio, pero de camino fue callejeada por ella.

Cogió un par de folios. Los dejo a su lado. Saco los libros de la siguiente asignatura y se preparo. Ella regreso tras echarlo una pequeña bronca a Araki. Miro los folios frunciendo el ceño. Los rechazo alejándolos de ella. Tapo los bolígrafos con sus respectivos tapones. Los guardo en el estuche. Él no entendió aquel comportamiento. Por si acaso los dejo ahí. Igual los usa en cuanto se le pase el cabreo.

En las últimas horas, las utilizo todas, el taco entero. No tenía más. ¿Qué haría? Nada. Ella estaba distraída leyendo el temario y subrayando. Tendría un poco de paz. Mientras durase. No tenía más que hacer. Había terminado los deberes y su libro. Se sabía la lección del día. La hora de estudio se le haría muy larga. Se acomodo en su asiento. Lo único que podía hacer es echarse una siesta. No le iban a decir nada.

Ella se dio cuenta. Lo tenía todo preparado, su plan de venganza. Saco el bolígrafo rojo. Lo destapo despacio, sin hacer ruido o despertaría. Se acerco poco a poco a su rostro. Le iba a pintar un bigotillo. Se lo merecía. Antes de que la punta tocara su piel, exploto. La tinta le mancho las manos y a él parte de su camisa. Él abrió los ojos al notarlo. En realidad no estaba durmiendo. A lo lejos hubo revuelo y gritos.

-¡Lo ha matado!- Chillo bien alto Obito.- ¡Asesina!- Todos lo miraban con cara de espanto.- ¡No lo descuartices!

Ellos dos se giraron. No sabían cómo reaccionar ante la dramatización del chico.

-¿Qué dices, Obito?- Pregunto sin saber porque tanto drama. Se aburriría.

-¡Lo he visto todo!- La señalo a ella.- ¡Aun tiene el cuchillo en la mano! ¡La he visto clavándotelo!

-¿El boli?- Contesto ella. Se aguantaba la risa.

-¿Es un boli?- Rio como un sicópata.- ¡Un boli! – Lanzo su cuaderno al aire. Le dio en la cabeza.- ¡Au!

Toda la clase se rio. El profesor no presto atención a la situación. Lo mando fuera del aula. De igual manera, a ellos dos, los mando ir al baño a limpiarse. Salieron con normalidad. Eso dieron a entender….


End file.
